


Four Scars

by tenaciouspterodactyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Homophobia, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouspterodactyl/pseuds/tenaciouspterodactyl





	Four Scars

Four scars. One on his knee from when he used to run hurdles in high school. The polyurethane track surface had not been kind on a rainy day. Another on his hipbone, just a dumb accident, he claimed. From when he was eleven and thought taking the dog for a walk whilst riding a push scooter would be fun.

The other two behold different stories. They are reminders of his mistakes, like ghosts that will never leave. A long white scar that runs vertically over his left eye. Bisecting his eyebrow then finishing just under his waterline. The sort of scar that a stereotypical movie villain might have.

“Did you get that in a fight?” he had asked him one day.

“Yes.”

“Did you win?”

“Yes.”

The corner of Obito’s lips had quirked up slightly. “Of course you did.”

The other was actually a conglomerate of scars in one place, Obito just counted them as one. Small dots, track marks near the underside of his left elbow. When he first saw them, before he really got to know him, he thought Kakashi was one of those guys.

That he partied and spent most of his time amongst other narcotized kids. That there would come a time when he would offer Obito heroin, or crack or whatever other drugs he was into. But he never did. He never even did it socially, but locked away from sight by himself. A coping method to keep the demons of regret at bay.

Obito turned over in bed to look at his boyfriend, remembering when he had discovered him after relapsing. That was probably when he realized he was in love with the idiot.

Obito knew close to nothing about ‘hard-core’ drugs and had panicked, assuming he had overdosed. Kakashi hadn’t, but it made him consider what might have happened if he had. The mere thought of his fatality was terrifying.

Kakashi blinked his eyes open and smiled at him lazily. “Hey.”

Obito reached out and grasped his forearm, turning it over and running a thumb over those little dangerous dots. His grip tightened when Kakashi’s knowing grey eyes met his.

“I just…” Obito began. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Obito rolled on top of him, his forearms braced on either side of his head. “Do I?” The question came out more like a threat.

“You leaving is the only thing I can think of that would make me do it again.”

“…Oh”

Kakashi reached up a hand to rest on his jaw. “We’re away from all the bullshit now.”

“I know,” he sighed. His disapproving, homophobic parents were miles away, along with all the others who had brought harm to either of them.

He grinned, a sudden gleam in his eye. “We could always screw the pain away. Except that would be like… hella gay.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes and made a small snorting noise before pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
